1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cork removal apparatus, particularly to one capable of rapidly removing a cork from a bottle body, which is safe and laborsaving to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a known conventional corkscrew 1 often used to remove corks from bottles, such as wine bottles, has a handle 10 disposed at an upper portion and a worm 11 disposed at a lower portion, as shown in FIG. 1. In operation, place a point of the worm 11 on a cork sealed a mouth of a bottle, and then turn the handle 10 to insert the worm 11 downwardly into the cork. When the worm 11 is inserted into the cork to a required depth, pull the cork with an outward force to extract the cork from the mouth of the bottle. However, because the cork was compressed and tightly fitted into the mouth of the bottle to prevent the wine from becoming insipid or sour, the removing of the cork requires a very strong pull. If the worm 11 is not inserted into the cork with an enough depth, the cork is unable to be extracted from the mouth of the bottle and is liable to be broken therein. If the worm 11 is inserted into the cork too deep, the cork is liable to be shred to leave its particles in the wine, which will have bad influence in the quality of the wine.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a cork removal apparatus capable of rapidly removing a cork from a bottle body, which is safe and laborsaving to use.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a cork removal apparatus mainly including:
a exterior barrel;
a interior barrel capable of being mounted inside the exterior barrel for accommodating a gas container and having a stop part located at a proper position of an outer surface of a lower portion and a needle holder disposed at a bottom thereof;
a telescoping barrel capable of being engaged between the exterior barrel and the interior barrel and having an upper portion designed as a telescoping neck as well as a lower portion designed as a chamber, a stop edge located at a proper position of an inner surface of the upper portion of the telescoping barrel, a holding edge disposed at a inner surface of the chamber;
a needle capable of being fixed to the needle holder of the interior barrel and longitudinally extending into the chamber disposed at the lower portion of the telescoping barrel, the needle having a gas inlet formed at a upper portion, a gas passageway disposed in a center and a gas outlet disposed proximate a lower end thereof;
a partition plate capable of being firmly attached to the holding edge disposed at the inner surface of the lower portion of the telescoping barrel and having a through hole formed at a center of the partition plate for being extended through by the needle; and,
a cover capable of being combined on an upper end of the exterior barrel and provided with a press-in member.